


好想见你

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: 虽然和本文没有关联，不过推荐大家去听一首叫Three Magic的歌！（不要当bgm！）是东方同人曲，3L姐唱的，可以说没有这首歌我大概就不会有这篇文。不过这也导致我笔下的金古似乎过于少女了（笑）
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Kingu | Lancer





	好想见你

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然和本文没有关联，不过推荐大家去听一首叫Three Magic的歌！（不要当bgm！）是东方同人曲，3L姐唱的，可以说没有这首歌我大概就不会有这篇文。不过这也导致我笔下的金古似乎过于少女了（笑）

《好想见你》

金古用了0.1秒的时间反应过来他在做什么。窗外春意弥漫，潮湿的春风渗进心底，日渐闷热的天气使人昏昏欲睡。教室里已经有不少人将头低垂至桌面，好一点的则是单手撑着太阳穴，双眼一样是闭着的。老师用一支短得可怜的白粉笔在黑板上写长长的算式，黑板刚用湿布擦过，粉笔字晕开来，朦胧不清。金古发现自己先前在草稿本上用另一种方法做这道题，于是提笔将它做了下去。  
下课之后他听见伊什塔尔在向艾蕾抱怨她太困，错过了唯一一道不会做的题。他走过去：“不介意的话，我来讲吧。”伊什塔尔瞪大她那双薮猫般的眼，一脸“谁要你这种人教”的表情。但下一秒，她恍然大悟：“你是金古吧？”他点点头，接过她递来的练习册。他与伊什塔尔的关系还过得去——至少不似她与恩奇都之间那般恶劣。

“谢谢你啦。”伊什塔尔将练习册塞回书包，金古无意间瞥见她的学生会工作报告——显然放学后她要去学生会，金古想，与吉尔伽美什坐在同一张圆桌前。吉尔伽美什。这个突然蹦出来的名字开始搅动他的思绪，将他弄得一团糟。他拧开保温杯的盖子，想借喝一口咖啡镇静下来——然而红茶温润的芳香在鼻腔中扩散开来。好吧，他忘了恩奇都喜欢喝茶。

我怎么还在这里？金古烦躁地想，恩奇都最近睡得也太久了。  
这具身体已经到了饥饿的时刻，他不得不去学园餐厅与其他学生一样排队领餐。金古不算太喜欢肉体的存在，人类具有肉体似乎是一件很尴尬的事，且不说人体是如何地藏污纳垢，单是进食与排泄都让他感到麻烦。他刷了学生卡（机器上随即出现恩奇都的名字），领了餐，随意找了一个座位坐下。  
今天的晚餐有炸鳕鱼，恩奇都不太爱吃，金古则觉得可以接受。要是吃着吃着恩奇都突然醒过来……他正这么想着，突然有人在他对面坐了下来。  
“哟，吾友。你也会——”  
金古瞪大了双眼。在他意识到自己激烈的反应多么愚蠢之前，他已经拼命地冲了出去。临近傍晚，夕阳的余晖如一滩血泼在夜色渐浓的天幕上，凝固的猩红让他无法抑制地想到吉尔伽美什的赤眸。这其实是他第一次真正意义上见到吉尔伽美什——过去吉尔伽美什存在于手机保存的照片上，存在于教学楼前的光荣榜上，存在于恩奇都的记忆里……但那不是金古的记忆，他只是作为一个非核心人格，被动地、非自愿地感知到核心人格的所有记忆。这是他作为金古时吉尔伽美什第一次出现在他眼前。是从这一刻起，吉尔伽美什才真正地成为他的记忆的一部分。

晚自修时他心乱如麻，三个半小时的时间里他只做了一张物理报纸，其中有大半部分还是照抄答案的。他的大脑一片空白，无法去想任何事情——不，不是这样的。他能想到吉尔伽美什。他只能想到吉尔伽美什。  
金古记得自己将指覆上他的手背，记得他漫不经心地梳理自己柔软的翠色长发，记得他薪火般的赤眸里倒映着自己的脸庞。然而，这怎么能算是金古自己的回忆呢？做这些事情的不是他；看见这些景象的不是他；把这一切储存在大脑皮层的也不是他。他是一个稚子，未经羊水的浸润便被带到这个世上，懵懂的心尚未有足够的能力去爱，便被灌以强烈的憎恨。他是一张白纸，顷刻间被墨染黑，无论再往上方涂抹怎样的色彩，都只能成为更深的黑暗。  
所以。金古想。我无法爱上任何人。可是若真如此……为何我的心会如此剧烈地因吉尔伽美什而跳动着？

好想见你。好想见你。  
这喧嚣不止的心愿又是何物？

铃声将他惊醒，他该回家了。恩奇都很少会睡这么久。恩奇都不会憎恨任何人与事，金古阴郁地想，会抱有这般丑陋情感的只有他金古。多么幸运啊——核心人格无法感知非核心人格的存在，恩奇都不会被金古的回忆与情感影响，当他从无梦的深渊尽头苏醒，他还是那个温柔如水的颀长少年。爱与被爱是属于恩奇都的；而金古必将在深渊底部如动物反刍般将不甘与愤怒当作食量咀嚼下腹。  
吉尔伽美什也是恩奇都的，金古想。他知道每天晚上他们会一起回家，聊各种有营养的与毫无营养的话题，偶尔吉尔伽美什想拐进路边商店里买可乐，恩奇都就会苦口婆心地劝他大晚上的不要摄入咖啡因……金古没有任何理由去见吉尔伽美什，而且他知道吉尔伽美什不会为此生气：金古如此阴暗的性格本就不适合做朋友和交心。  
但这样的想法说服不了金古。似乎有密密麻麻的甲虫在啃噬他的心脏，比疼痛更让人抓狂的痒意不断地滋生，碰不到，抓不着，就连结成血痂的资格都没有。这陌生而虚幻的情感揿住他的心，他慢慢地攥紧他的衣领。

最终金古还是去见了吉尔伽美什。金发红眼的男孩半倚着学校大门的栏杆，向金古投来审视。吉尔伽美什是不等人的，从来只有别人等他。这世界上也就只有恩奇都能让他毫无怨言地等待这么久。  
“来了啊。”他的口吻十分平静，“其实你可以拒绝我的，金古。”  
他叫我金古。金古想着，身体内部传来缠绵而甜美的疼痛。这具肉体是恩奇都的，却也是金古的。这身体记住了吉尔伽美什与恩奇都真挚的友谊，现在正要去记吉尔伽美什与金古的初次交谈。  
夜风中飘来梨花幽香，掀动甘美的蜜色月光。温暖的色彩漫上金古心头，那层始终覆盖着的厚重墨迹终是开始剥落，分崩离析。

“可是，吉尔。”他的声音有些颤抖，“我，好想见你。”

END


End file.
